Midnight in Death City
by punkrockr827
Summary: My first (of hopefully several) SoMa fanfics. This one was inspired by this picture I found


"Cool view, huh?" Soul said to Maka. Maka had never seen Death City from this high up before. Soul had brought her up to one of the highest points of Shibusen's central tower; a spot that would normally only be occupied by Black*Star when he was trying to show off. Unlike Black*Star, however, Soul and Maka actually took the stairs.

"It's beautiful," Maka replied. Death City seemed so small, and yet so massive from this height. Maka could see every part of the city, even the farthest outskirts that bordered the surrounding desert. Even the clouds seemed close enough to reach out and touch.

"Kid said he sees Dr. Stein come up here after classes all the time." Soul Sat down on the edge of the balcony.

"Are you sure we'll allowed up here?"

"Hey, they never said that we weren't."

"That still doesn't mean we should be up here."

"It's just a balcony. We're not hurting anybody. Besides, a view like this deserves to be seen."

Soul was definitely right about that, especially at this time of day. The Sun was growing tired and had started falling down past the horizon in the West, panting and starting to snore. On the other end of the sky, the Moon began to rise up to takes the Sun's place, his sinister grin highlighted with the usual bright-crimson trickles of blood. The sky went through a rapid change of palette: a pale golden color gave way to a bright amber, then transformed to a pinkish purple, and then settled on a soothing night blue.

"I always loved watching the sky change colors at night," Maka said excitedly. "It's probably the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen."

"Sounds about right. The sky is pretty cool."

"What about you, Soul?" She plopped down next to Soul on the edge of the balcony.

"Huh?"

"I mean what's the most breathtaking thing you've ever seen?"

"Hmmm..." Soul thought for a few moments. "Well, I'd have to go with a person for my pick."

Maka was puzzled. "Well who is it? Wait a sec," a hint of irritation peppered her inflection, "It's not Blair is it?"

Soul let out a light chuckle at her guess. "Not quite."

"Well then who?" Maka's curiosity grew stronger with each moment.

"Well, she's not as tall as Blair is; definitely not as busty either, but she's attractive in her own right."

"How so?"

"Well, you see, she's got a build to her that's delicate and fragile, kinda like a flower; but it's also strong and sturdy like a bull. She can be about as angry as a bull too, but other times she's as sweet as cream. She's really smart too; smart enough to make me actually want to be a better student. And she's got this straightforwardness to her that makes me feel like I can tell her anything." Maka hadn't noticed until just now that Soul was moving closer to her with each word. "And her eyes, an endless sea of hypnotic green" Her stared deeply into her eyes.

"Soul..."

"And her skin is so soft and smooth," he dragged his finger down her arm, "like the finest silk." Maka was completely frozen. She was so shocked by what Soul was doing that she couldn't even move; yet she could still feel the pleasantness of Soul's touch. Her heart began to race.

"And her sandy-blond hair, just makes you wanna," he brought his hand up toward her head, "run your fingers through it." Maka's head bent to reach his fingers. She felt an enchanting chill run down her spine.

"But my favorite part, is her smile; so tender and inviting like an infinite warmth washing over me." He continued to move closer to her. "So enticing...beckoning...irresistible..."

Maka nearly let out a yelp of pleasure as his lips connected with hers. A surge of excitement raced through her body, igniting every nerve ending with an intoxicating heat. She let her eyes close as her body melted into the kiss. It was a feeling that she wished would last for an eternity...

And then it was over in an instance as Soul pulled away from her. Maka nearly fell forward trying to follow his lips. Suddenly, her eyes opened, snapping her back into reality. Her face glowed as red as a tomato; a torrent of embarrassment overtook her as she stood up frantically and scrambled backwards. She looked back at Soul for his reaction; expecting him to laugh at her little freakout. Instead, his eyes were the same as before: warm, caring, and...longing, just as hers were. He said nothing in reply to her reaction, but merely stretched out his hand towards her. Her nerves calming down, she took Soul's hand and sat down next to him again. She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing in the warmth of his body.

A clocktower sounded a few miles away, striking its bell twelve times. The star above Death City twinkled brightly in the deep blackness of the night sky. It was truly a beautiful sight, though neither of them even noticed.

They were too busy looking at something...someone else.


End file.
